


不休息的伤者还叫伤者吗？ 02

by Gypsophila_diva



Category: Constantine (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsophila_diva/pseuds/Gypsophila_diva
Summary: Zed的单人历险记





	不休息的伤者还叫伤者吗？ 02

**Author's Note:**

> John Constantine (TV) 版本注意
> 
> CP:这篇暂时没有提及！
> 
> ！私設如山！注意避雷！
> 
> ！OOC！OOC！OOC！
> 
> 这篇主要出现的人物是Zed，John下一篇才主要出现！
> 
> 对此感觉到被雷到的话请现在避雷！
> 
> 没有文笔和逻辑的存在 |･ω･｀)

 

"好吧，让我休息也可以，但是你们这次去的地方我要知道。"Zed最终还是妥协了

"只要你不离开这裏，做什么我也管不着你，随便。"此时的John已经穿上平时的衣服，整理好所有物品，一副可以出发的样子

磨坊外面发出车辆引擎被开启的声音，"John，差不多要出发了。"Chas 在远处呼喊著。John回头看着Zed并说"你自己小心一点，别让十字军找到你。"，"要小心也是你吧，别带着一身血回来，否则门也不给你开。"Zed的样子就像是想生气，但是到最后还是洩了气一样给了John一个微笑  
John从屋裏某处找出来一个木盒，内裏放著一条项链。"这是*Isis的其中一样圣物，在你受到生命危险的时候它会救你一命，给我拿着放好别丢了。"  
Zed连话也回不上的时候，John就已经熟练的从风衣中拿出烟和打火机，点上烟之后便离开了。"虽然有点莫名其妙，还是收下好了。"  
Zed把这条项链放在口袋裏。

Zed才不会告诉他，她推了一个十字军的追兵进去走廊深处的一道门裏，推到了没有尽头的一片黑暗。  
那时的Zed才发觉不同的门裏面除了空间不同，越是在走廊深处的门，一个空间比一个空间更大，更不可预测，究竟这间磨坊还有什么秘密？  
她暂时不会去探索，就连John也没有完全探索过那些门，她並不想用上她的命来冒险。

当John和Chas离开之后，Zed开始使用她的能力来尝试得知他们去的地方是怎样的。  
"但愿不要让我碰到些可怕的事。"  
此时Zed走向地图面前，尝试用手接触被鲜红的血沾汙了的地方。

上一秒的她站在磨坊裏，下一秒的她已经站在一个被废弃的庄园，她就站在庄园门前。  
在现实中原应是早上，阳光普照的天气，在这裏仿佛进了其它空间一样——不应该高挂在天上的月亮呈现著蓝月的模样，万裏无云。  
月亮虽闪耀著，但是光线却异常的没有照射在地上，失去光线的地上形成了昏暗无光的景象，毫无生气，此时的月亮仿佛抛弃了地上万物一样。  
佈满著青苔与蔓藤的大门并没有上锁，从稀疏的围栏中看到了有一座古老而铺上了尘埃被废弃的喷水池。  
庄园的外围墙上原本应该刻著庄园拥有者的姓名，但是却被人用疑似红色的染料染上了“祂抛弃了我们”的句子，弄得完全看不到庄园主的姓名。

"这可并不是一个好意头。"儘管Zed透过灵视看到了很多灵异的东西，甚至曾经因而受伤过，但是他从来没有想过自己会进入像中世纪故事中才会出现的废弃庄园，外围的装饰及雕刻仍然仿佛浮现著昔日的华丽与糜烂。Zed还想看得更清楚一点，但是因为没有月亮的光，从而令她被迫更加进入内部。

当Zed通过大门走进庄园的时候，一切的事物显然比在她站在外面更加清晰，比*梅特尔庄园更大，整个地方的温度给人一种像是去了太平间的错觉——冷得让人起鸡皮疙瘩，当她想继续靠近大宅裏，在她面前布满了中世纪雕刻的喷水池突然涌出水来，涌出来的水混浊无比，发出的味道犹如腐烂的尸体，而这些水的目标显然是来到这个庄园裏的不速之客——Zed 。Zed马上回头跑走，这时她才发现，庄园门外漆黑一片，完全看不到有任何物件及生物的存在。此时乌鸦的叫声从远处响起，大门缓慢的自动闭上并锁死，Zed尝试推开大门，喷水池涌出来的水突然以倒带的方式回到喷水池裏，地上的水渍神奇的消失，好像一切也没有发生过一样。

"很久.....很久.....我已经很久没有看过其  
他灵视者了"一把带著冰冷语调的男子突然从黑暗裏传出，"要不进来坐坐吧，女孩？"另一把带着欢快语调的女子继而传出。  
大宅的大门慢慢的躺开，就像欢迎来宾者一样，"我想不用了，我很快就会离开的。" Zed回头看到大宅的门为她而开启，从内裏吹出来的阴风在海浪一样一波一波拍打在她的面上，阴冷而刺骨无比，她就知道此地不宜久留。Zed知道她现在只是在使用她的能力，身体仍然在现实世界裏，只要她想的话，她随时可以离开，应该是这样的......对吧？

"你无法离开这个庄园的，女孩。"那把男子的声音的语调越来越低沉及冰冷。"既然你这么不领情的话我就直接把你带进来了。"那把女子的声音仍然带著欢快的语调，但是却慢慢浮现出讽刺的语气，就像那些身穿美丽洋装的扯线人偶一样浮现出的假笑，而假笑的背后带著什么的意思却没有人知道。

Zed不用再多想什么，下一秒的她直接被传到大宅裏的客厅，传送的过程令她感到一些晕眩。当她慢慢适应了晕眩感并眨开了眼睛，宅内的光线与外围截然不同，一支一支黑色的蜡烛四处的散落著，有一些则在角落被点燃从而发出淡绿色的光芒，但客厅上的光芒仍然是正常的色调，Zed抬头看到了中世纪风格的玻璃灯——发出淡黄色的光芒，柔和的光芒照耀著大厅，在正常的情况下的确能够温暖人心，令人感觉在安全屋一样，但在这裏只会为这间大宅提供更加诡异的气氛。

客厅中央放著一张以前贵族或有钱人才会见到的长形餐桌，虽然这张餐桌极大却霸占不了客厅多少位置，可见这间大宅比想象中还要大，但是却令人感觉到一种空气被压迫的感觉，令人喘不过气来。一座破烂的摆钟坐落在客厅的一处，那摆钟的发条不见了，显然已经无法正常运行，但此时，Zed仍然听到摆钟在运行的声音——滴答....滴答.....滴答....——好像不会停的一样。  
Zed惊慌的闭上眼睛想尝试解除能力，"不会吧....不会吧......快点让我回去！"Zed的心裏越想越焦虑  
当她再次眨开眼睛，她面前的景象的确有所改变，但仍然不是现实，而是出现了两个黑色的人影在她面前，明明是如此的近，为什么会仍然看不到他们的身体和脸？但是唯一可见的，就是两双充满了怨恨的红色眼睛，默默的瞪著不速之客。

"我早说了吧，你离开不了这个庄园的。"男子的声音越发冰冷与低沉，如寒风一样卷席了整个地方，令人感到寒冷刺骨，"祂抛弃了我们，甚至是诅咒这个地方，当你用能力进来的时候你就已经永远出不去了。"女子的声音慢慢从欢快的语调归于平淡，仿佛带著一点的忧郁。  
"那么现在来回答我们的问题吧灵视者，你进来是为了什么？"

 

 

*Isis(伊西絲):埃及传说中代表完美的女神。 她是奥西利斯的妻子、太阳神霍尔斯的母亲和妮芙提丝的姐妹。 她亦是守护死者的女神，亦为生命与健康之神。

P.S 至于圣物什么的只是一个私设，或许她真的有吧，我也不知道( ˙-˙ )

*梅特尔庄园:在美国闹鬼的庄园  
(要看这个闹鬼庄园的起源的话就往下拉一点点吧)

 

 

 

  
打从一开始这栋房子据说就是盖在印地安人的墓园上，之后经过仆人自杀(听说有一个名为Chole的女仆在毒死了女主人和两个孩子后在这里被吊死 )、战争掠夺(在战争时来抢劫的军人被打死)、火灾等等事故后，枉死的鬼魂并没有归宿，亦没有人知道他们的身份并建造坟墓，只可依附在这栋庄园裏。现在这个庄园开放参观，如果有人住在美国而喜欢灵异事件的话，不妨去看一下吧！

 

 


End file.
